Who Knew
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: I believed in you. I took in every word you ever said as if it were the sweetest candy. They were against you and me … yet still … I believed.


**Song:**_Who Knew_ {by} Pink

**Summary:** I believed in you. I took in every word you ever said as if it were the sweetest candy. They were against you and me … yet still … I believed.

* * *

><p><em>When I first saw him I could only think of how he lives in the darkness more than I do … and I'm a creature that was born from it. Compared to him I'd be a big ball of shining light. Light and darkness can't live without each other, which might have been why I was so drawn to him; a moth to a flame. Better yet, a bat to the darkness.<em>

The moon glares down on me, not as soothing as it usually is for I'm constantly on my guard. I know the people in this city are on the lookout for me and people like me. It can't be helped though. People fear what they don't understand and they'll never understand me. I _was_ like them once. However, that doesn't seem to matter now.

As I wander the streets I find myself straying from my usual path and towards the blacksmith's shop. The lamps and ovens are off inside even while a single, dim light can be seen from the street. Curious, I jump straight up, my fingers catching the edge of the roof. I haul myself up onto it and walk straight over to the other side, my bright, cerulean eyes scanning the area for that sign of life. The night breeze rustles my flaxen spikes, my fingers brushing them out of the way of my sight as I strain my ears.

The soft sound of 'huff's and a racing heartbeat is all I can pick up before I'm jumping off the roof and into the backyard of the shop. I land just out of the light's reach, the lamp staying where it is as the owner of that heartbeat steps forward into the light.

I'm sure in the shadows his hair is as black as night, but with a warm glow cast over him the hair that spikes out in every direction seems to have a sheen of deep gray to it. Sharp blue eyes seem to ignore the darkness around me and find my shape automatically, as if he's nocturnal just as I am. "Who are you?" His voice isn't deep and isn't highly pitched … but alluring and silk like. His pants caress his ankles as he walks forward, the dark brown color contrasting with his pure white shirt. The slim rapier at his side rises, pointing straight at me. "I asked you a question."

He takes a step forward and I find myself taking a step back. "V- Ventus."

_That night I learned his name was Vanitas but I affectionately began called him Van as he would call me Ven. Every single night we would meet just like that. He would always have his sword on hand and I know I asked him about it once … even though I don't recall what he said. For months though I learned all I could about this twenty-three year old blacksmith. _

_Vanitas took on the blacksmith profession only because it was a favor his mentor owed his dead parents. Despite his hatred for his job, he loves to make swords, even though he's the only one besides me that knows he can make them. As well as the fact that even though more than one trio of girls is aiming for his hand in marriage, he doesn't want to go with a single one of them. Every time I visit him though I notice something new about him and they're always the smallest of details. _

_I would notice who gently his sharp jaw curves down his neck into broad shoulders or even how each ebony lash flutters down to graze over his pale cheekbones with every blink. I suppose one could say I'm obsessed or I have something called "puppy-love" ... but I think it runs a little deeper than that. We barely get by without seeing each other for that gap during each day. _

The sheath slaps lightly against his leg as he walks, knowing exactly where he's headed. I follow right behind him though and can only watch his spikes bob up and down as he oversteps debris and bushes, leading me further into the forest just outside of the city. The moon sits high in the sky tonight with its beams making Vanitas' hair appear to have a gray sheen to it. Dressed in a simple attire of tight, black pants and a white v-neck, he's completely and utterly breathtaking.

My boots press deep into the soft ground, the tall grass brushing up against my knees as I walk. The trench coat billowing around me is actually Vanitas', which he gave me days ago because he was sick of me feeling cold, even though a coat won't change my chilly skin. I tug at the hem of my maroon shirt, a sort of nervous feeling building up in the pit of my stomach as I see him stop walking just at an old oak tree. I raise my eyes slightly just when he glances over his shoulder, making me return my gaze to the forest floor. "Where are we?"

"My secret place ... Our secret place."

Golden orbs are taken away from my line of sight, Vanitas stepping out of the forest with me in toe. My eyes widen automatically at the scene laid out before me. Lush grass and wildflowers stretch out all the way to the edge of the ledge, water clearly able to be heard below in the ravine. The moon is in full view just on the horizon with every single star visible to my eyes. Finally able to find my voice, I walk straight out to the very edge, my voice echoing softly, "Our place?"

Arms wind around me from behind, unexpectedly gentle even though the hands that press against my stomach are calloused. Vanitas presses his lips to the side of my neck and I can feel his hot breath against my ear and his lashes ghosting against my skin. He's so close that I could burst into flames even though it's a moon out. If I didn't learn to have control, he'd be on the ground and I'd be attached to his neck like a leech. "I want you to wait here for me," is all he says as I'm pulled back against his chest, fingers curling tight in the material of my shirt.

"T-They'll find me though. They'll try and k-kill me." I try to reason with him, tell him that I can't stay in one place for too long.

I seem to turn into mush in his arms as kisses pepper over my alabaster skin. "Ven just shut up and wait. I want to be with you forever." He turns me around and I find our eyes actually locked, unable to let my eyes even begin to stray. Chapped lips are forcefully pressed against mine, my eyes closing briefly.

Even as a human, Vanitas is able to move away from me in my lovesick state and start back to the town. As I open my eyes I find myself alone on the tip of the ledge with my fingers clutching around his sheathed sword.

_It's been forever now; days, months, years even. Sometimes I wonder just how long he expects me to wait. I've wanted to forget and move on, but then I realize I can't. I just can't. Which is exactly the reason I go out to "our secret place" every evening, I go and sit on the ledge, starring out at the horizon like a gargoyle on an old castle. I don't dare move until the last few seconds that I have to._

A soft sigh slips past my lips, a human habit I've kept even though I'm hardly human during some parts of my daily routine. I've kept the memory of our last kiss and the memory of him in general locked tightly away in my head, not wanting to ever lose it. I tap my fingers against the hilt of his sword and tighten the coat around my lean body, bracing myself against the sweep of wind that blows past me.

"You're losing your touch, Ven."

I almost jump at the sudden voice, only now realizing that I had lost myself in my own mind, letting my enhanced sentences dull greatly. "At least I'm not late."

Vanitas laughs, his rich voice like honey to my ears. "You're the one that waited though." Despite the banter and tension in our voices, he kneels behind me and drapes his arms over my shoulders. "You don't know how much I've missed you Ven." Lips graze over my ear as he talks, his fingers reaching down to twine with mine.

_I want to say it but I can't. I want to say that, "I knew, I knew you'd be back." I want to tell him that despite the hate the townspeople shoved my way when I began making myself present, it was all worth it to wait. I want to tell him ... "I love you." ... and never stop telling him._

* * *

><p><em>And That's That. -_- I'll be honest. Taking a test and writing doesn't work. This one doesn't make much sense even to me. Eh. Hope you all liked anyway?<em>


End file.
